Combiner Models
Combiner Models are models that can be created by combining the parts of multiple other sets. Many have been released, either as individual sets, promotionaly, or as specials at certain stores, while many others by buying the necessary sets. Some of the earliest combiner models were part of the BIONICLE theme, such as the Matoran Nui (see right), and the various Toa Kaita. As time passed, combiner models became more common. Many of these were released in LEGO Magazine, some in the magazine as instructions, and some through Club Codes on LEGO.com. More, such as the Zivon, were released exclusively as Brickmaster combiners. There are many other online models that users can obtain the instructions for. Nowadays, all combiner models are available exclusively online, with none of them being available as separate sets or physical instructions. List of combiner models Space (Blacktron Future Generation) * 6861 Super Vehicle BIONICLE (Generation 1) * 3287 Takutanuva * 10202 Ultimate Dume * 10203 Voporak * 10204 Vezon and Kardas * 66157 Piraka Kaita * 66158 Piraka Kaita * K8761 The Shadowed One * Akamai Nuva * Akamai * Bohrok Kaita Ja * Bohrok Kaita Za * Bohrok Va Kaita 1 * Bohrok Va Kaita 2 * Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja * Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za * Botar * Cable Crawler * Colony Drone * Dagger Spider * Dikapi * Frostelus * Gaardus * Ghekula * Hapaka * Ice Vermin * Jovan * Kahgarak * Kavinika * Keras * Kinloka * Kraahu * Kraawa * Krahka * Kralhi * Kranua * Lava Hawk * Lohrak * Makuta Nui * Makuta Spiriah * Manutri * Mata Nui Cow * Matoran Kaita 1 * Matoran Kaita 2 * Matoran Nui * Niazesk * Parakrekks * Piraka Combiner: Hakann Avak * Piraka Combiner: Reidak Zaktan * Piraka Combiner: Vezok Thok * Pit War Tortoise * Pokawi * Protocairn * Protodax * Rahkshi Kaita Vo * Rahkshi Kaita Za * Rock Raptor * Sand Stalker * Sea Spider * Sentrakh * Swamp Stalker * Toa Jovan * Trinuma * Turaga Kaita (Kabaya) * Turaga Nui * Venom Flyer * Wairuha Nuva * Wairuha * Zivon BIONICLE (Generation 2) * Kopaka (combiner) * Makuta (G2) (unofficial) * Ultimate Fire Uniter * Ultimate Ice Uniter * Umarak (combiner) * Skull Basher (combiner) * Skull Grinder (combiner) * Tahu (combiner) Exo-Force * Sky Titan * Robot Reaper 1.0 * Raging Storm * Iron Crusher * Mountain Warrior * Blazing Hunter * Magnalink Super Heroes * Batman and Green Lantern Combiner Model * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model One * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model Two * Lantern Hero Factory * Lucas Valor * Stormer 2.0 and Breez 2.0 Combiner Model * Furno 2.0 and Evo 2.0 Combiner Model * Nex 2.0 and Surge 2.0 Combiner Model * Stringer 3.0 and Nex 3.0 Combiner Model * Rocka 3.0 and Stormer 3.0 Combiner Model * Bulk 3.0 and Furno 3.0 Combiner Model * Evo and Toxic Reapa Combiner Model * Rocka and Black Phantom Combiner Model * Furno and Jawblade Combiner Model * Surge and Splitface Combiner Model * Nex and XT4 Combiner Model * Bulk and Core Hunter Combiner Model * Breez and Thornraxx Combiner Model * Stormer XL + Speeda Demon Combiner Model * Stringer and Voltix Combiner Model * Furno XL and Pyrox combiner model * Rocka 5.0 and Scarox combiner model * Bulk 5.0 and Bruizer combiner model * Breez 5.0 and Ogrum combiner model * Surge and Dragon Bolt Combiner Model * Evo and Aquagon Combiner Model * Stormer and Frost Beast combiner model Agents * Covert Spy Tank Power Miners * Crystal Crawler * Cave Cutter * Aero Shredder Racers * Turbo Truck * Drome Racers 2004 Combination Model 1 * K8647 Dual-Engine Truck Slizer/Throwbot * Robotops * Dynamo * Hiker Mike * Ultrarex Ben 10 * Ben 10 Combiner 1 * Ben 10 Combiner 2 * Ben 10 Combiner 3 Pirates of the Caribbean * Port Royal Alpha Team * Quad Cannon Notes * Some BIONICLE sets, like the Rahi, and the Bohrok Queens, included two beings in the same set, so a combiner version also appeared in the instructions. Category:Combiner sets